


it's all fun and games till morning comes

by doubletan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consent Issues, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Groping, Hand Jobs, Intoxication, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Self-Harm, Spanking, Trauma, but obviously not in the conventional way because its the grandmaster and its sakaar, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: The Grandmaster sighed, tilting Loki's chin up to face him. "If only you could be this...thisnaughtyall the time."Loki does not understand what he means, cannot seem to remember what he was like at other times, but he laughed dizzily still. "That makes it better whenever I'm how you like me to be, doesn't it?"





	it's all fun and games till morning comes

Loki realized a little too late that his surroundings had begun to blur. He squinted his eyes, trying to make sense of where and who he was with, but the flashing lights characteristic of the Grandmaster's party was not making it any easier.

Arms came around him, smelling of the fruity scent of the Grandmaster's perfume, and Loki melted into his embrace without thinking.

The deep pulse of the music seemed strangely far away from him, and the heat of the Grandmaster at his back was the only thing he could concentrate on.

Distantly, he knew the Grandmaster had drugged his drinks, yet somehow it did not seem to matter. He never knew one could feel so light, so easy to float off into the night sky and beyond. And he liked it. A lot.

He smiled to himself. He wished he could feel like this forever.

The Grandmaster slid his arms down Loki's thighs, before moving them up to cup at his waist.

"Hello sweetheart," he said. He turned Loki around, circling his chest with his fingers. "You really dolled up for me today huh." His eyes gleamed. His hands slid lower, " _Well,_ I can't say I'm not honored."

Loki shivered under his touch. He recalled that it was the Grandmaster who had sent this outfit to him, the attendant who had brought it in the afternoon passing on the message to wear it for tonight's party specifically. He pushed the thought away, somehow wanting to play along, to please the Grandmaster with this illusion.

At the back of his mind he knew something was utterly wrong, but he found it easy to ignore the growing uneasiness for the heady feeling of thinking nothing, his mind thankfully quiet for once.

He giggled, curling his arms around the Grandmaster's neck, "I'm glad you like it."

He looked at the glass in his hand, wondering how it had got there, before putting it back down on the table.

"Oh I really do appreciate it Lo-lo," the Grandmaster murmured. He brought him close to his chest and Loki snuggled against him, breathing the sweet scent of his perfume in deeply.

For a moment, they swayed to the music like that, Loki's head resting on the Grandmaster's chest while the Grandmaster continued to roam his hands along Loki's sides, moving down to squeeze at his bottom before tangling it in Loki's hair.

Loki leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut and enjoying the Grandmaster's comforting hold.

The Grandmaster leaned down, pressing small lingering kisses along the bare skin of Loki's shoulder, and Loki stiffened, the trail of kisses jolting him back to his senses. Alarm bells started to go off in his head, and Loki squirmed away quickly, his mind racing as he begin to come to terms with what he had done.

He breathed rapidly, "Grandmaster, I-"

"Sshhh," the Grandmaster said soothingly, pressing the glass from the table to his hand. "Bottoms up sweetheart." And before Loki could refuse, the Grandmaster looked pointedly at him, "You don't want the drink I got for _you_ to go to waste do you?"

Loki knew an order when he heard it, and he nodded, gulping it down in one go. He winced, the bitter sweet taste of the drink burned its way down. He wondered how much of its taste was from the drink or the drug.

The Grandmaster smiled, "Now, where were we?"

Loki blinked, feeling the fuzziness return. He wondered why he had been upset earlier, he wanted the Grandmaster's attention on him after all, but it was starting to take too much of an effort to think.

Instead, he took the Grandmaster's hands and placed it on his bottom, chasing the unease away. He smirked, "I believe right here."

"Ohhh cheeky," the Grandmaster squeezed them tight, and Loki gasped. "I like that."

"Do you like this then?" Loki rolled his body against the Grandmaster's groin, and he could feel the Grandmaster's member stiffen in his robe. A surge of thrill surged through him, and Loki continued to grind against him in beat with the music playing.

The Grandmaster's hands splayed his hands along Loki's waist, "Mmhhmm very much."

He sighed, tilting Loki's chin up to face him, "If only you could be this...this _naughty_ all the time."

Loki does not understand what he means, cannot seem to remember what he was like at other times, but he laughed dizzily still. "That makes it better whenever I'm how you like me to be, doesn't it?" He said sultrily, running his fingers up the Grandmaster's shoulders, before they eventually found themselves in the Grandmaster's hair.

The Grandmaster brought him close, chuckling as he did so. "Oh Lo-lo, we can uh, look forward to more of this in the future I'm sure." He rubbed his hands across Loki's back, "Now that I know how to...how to bring this side out."

Loki sighed contentedly, losing himself in the sensation of the Grandmaster's secure hands around him, his chest warm against Loki.

"It's nice," Loki blurted out all of a sudden, "to be...to be held like that. Wanted." Loki frowned, "I can't seem to remember the last time anyone did that."

"Aww Lo-lo," the Grandmaster cupped his face, "I'll take care of you." He caressed his thumbs against his cheeks and Loki quivered slightly under his touch, "Do you like that sweetheart?"

"Yes," Loki said softly, nuzzling against his hands.

The Grandmaster grinned, and the party bled away as he teleported them to Loki's room.

"Clothes off darling," the Grandmaster said, "and on the bed."

Loki tried to take them off clumsily, but the simple task of even ridding his flimsy robe was difficult when it was hard to concentrate on anything. Somewhere at the back of his mind he knew he was going to regret this, but he shoved the thought away. It didn't make sense, he wanted this didn't he?

And more importantly than that, the Grandmaster wanted him.

A giggle bubbled out of him, and he smiled to himself, liking the way it sounded. He can't seem to remember the last time he had felt this...this liberating, the constant weight of... _something_ , what it was exactly he could not remember, gone, just like that.

Loki stumbled onto the bed, and the Grandmaster guided him into a kneeling position, his ass raised high in the air.

The Grandmaster squeezed his cheeks tight, and Loki lurched forward into the sheet with a stifled moan.

"You got such a wonderful ass Lo-lo." The Grandmaster's breath tickled his ear. His hands roamed down, teasing his balls for just a moment and Loki's breath hitched. Slipping back up, Loki felt them caress his bottom once more. "Splendid really. Just makes me so tempted to..."

A hard smack on his right cheek, and Loki sucked in a breath at the delicious stinging pain it brought along. More slaps came, and Loki grappled at the sheets for purchase, pain and pleasure seemingly vibrating through his body with every spank.

The Grandmaster gave the same treatment to Loki's other cheek and Loki trembled, feeling his length getting stiffer as each hit sent heat rushing to his groin.

" _Well,_ I learn something new about you every day huh sugar," the Grandmaster said delightedly, stroking Loki's member roughly. Loki moaned, and then the Grandmaster pressed a fingernail into his slit, and Loki jerked upwards gasping.

The Grandmaster turned him over, giving him a full view of Loki half hard. "Utterly delightful," He hummed, roaming his hands over his torso, and Loki closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the Grandmaster's hands on him. "I had to spend so much," he wrinkled his nose, "so much _time_ on creating the right kind of uh... formula, just for you sweetcheeks."

He squeezed Loki's nipples tight, and Loki arched his back up, mewling from the electric feeling it brought.

"Do you even know how much that cost honey?" He rolled Loki's nubs in his hands, and Loki bit back another moan, twisting into the sheets.

"You gonna have to hmmm," he twisted Loki's nipples all the way, and Loki gasped, "repay me for that, you got that Lo-lo? Nothing's free around these parts."

The Grandmaster released his fingers, and Loki exhaled shakily.

Wrapping his arms around the Grandmaster, Loki smirked sultrily, "Make me pay then."

The Grandmaster laughed, "That's the spirit."

A bottle of lube appeared in the air, and the Grandmaster applied them generously to his fingers before vanishing them away with a flick of his fingers. And then, he shoved two digits into Loki's ass.

Loki bunched the sheets up in his fists, shivering pleasurably as the Grandmaster scissored his fingers and burying them deeper. Shoving a third finger in, the Grandmaster curled his fingers hard against his prostate. Loki twisted his head, heat starting to pool low in his belly. "Grandmaster..." he groaned.

"Yeah hmm," he removed his fingers, and Loki made a sound of reluctance, "don't want to make you come from that."

The Grandmaster stroked his own length leisurely, and it quickly rose to half mast. Loki licked his lips, feeling his stomach clench tight in anticipation. Loki purred silkily, "I'm imagining...," he canted his hips up, "that thickness stretching my ass out-"

The Grandmaster grunted, his hands jerking faster. "Oh Lo-lo," he hoisted Loki's legs up onto his shoulders and smirked. "You really don't know how much I _adore_ that mouth of yours."

He pushed in.

Loki cried out, his hands scrambling in the sheets. The Grandmaster thrusted deep, his fingers tight around Loki's waist.

Gradually, the Grandmaster's pounds went harder, rougher, slamming it all the way down to the hilt. The sounds of slapping were harsh and loud in the quiet of the room, so different from the blaring music of the the Grandmaster's party earlier.

"You make this uhhh" the Grandmaster gestured with his fingers, "little clenches around my cock..." He groaned, "Just like that." He lifted his lips, "Can't say I don't love it."

Instinctively, Loki squeezed down harder in response. He whimpered right away, feeling the Grandmaster's length even bigger against his insides. His skin was hot, felt as if he was burning up under the Grandmaster's touch. He shivered in pleasure as the Grandmaster continued to hit his prostate, electricity zinging through his veins.

The Grandmaster rubbed his hands along Loki's torso, to his shoulders, and going upwards to caress his face. "I love it when you're..." the Grandmaster rolled his hips upwards, and Loki keened, shivering delightfully. "Relaxed."

He twisted his hands in Loki's hair, pulling hard, and Loki sucked in a ragged breath. "Don't know why a pretty boy like you is so...hmm what's the word.... _uptight_ all the time."

The praise sent heat rushing to his groin. Loki shivered, the pleasurable warmth in his belly had began to turn to fire, his stomach clenching tightly.

The Grandmaster thrusted in hard once more, and Loki blanked out. He jerked upwards, his vision bleeding to white, and he heard himself babble the Grandmaster's name as he came.

The Grandmaster rode him through his orgasm, and then he was jolting forwards, releasing inside Loki.

Loki shuddered from the warmness, and the Grandmaster extracted his length and stared down at him. Somehow, Loki felt as if he was waiting for his reaction.

A tingle of fear raced up his spine before it vanished, and he smiled dazedly at the Grandmaster, "I give that a ten."

"Jee Lo-lo, what's higher than a ten? Uhh, I'll give you a hundred then."

Loki beamed.

The Grandmaster pat Loki on the cheek. "We really should play with this side of you again next time. A...A real joy I must say."

Loki frowned confusedly, but before he could ask what the Grandmaster meant, he had already turned to put his robe back on. "Well, I gotta jet. The host got to be around for his own party." He blew a kiss at Loki, "Sweet dreams darling."

The Grandmaster flicked the lights off as he left.

Loki blinked, staring at the door for a few moments.

All alone in the dark quiet of room without the Grandmaster's dominating presence, the realization of what he had just done began to settle in. Somehow, it was starting to lose its euphoria, leaving something...darkly convoluted behind.

Loki shifted uncomfortably. His thoughts were still hazy, but he knew he was not in a state to pick this sudden change apart.

He stretched out on the bed, yawning. There was no point in trying to figure it now. He closed his eyes, he would deal with it later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

His head was pounding, and he groaned, shifting to his side. All it did was tip the release inside of him onto his sheets, the sticky coolness of it leaking out from his behind.

Loki froze, and then he scrambled upright.

The memories of what had happened last night came back to him in full blast, the Grandmaster's hands all over him, inside of him, and more vividly, how he had asked for it, _wanted_ it.

The sweet scent of the Grandmaster's perfume lingered in the air, mingled with the smell of sex. Loki brought his hair towards his nose, his hands trembling.

The same smell emanated from it.            

A sudden wave of nausea overtook him, and Loki covered his hand over his mouth, stumbling quickly to the adjoining bathroom to puke the contents of last night into it.

By the time he was done, he was cold and shaking. He moved unsteadily towards the shower, raking the temperature up to the highest. He exhaled in relief as the stinging burn of water beat against his skin, imagine it burn the traces of the Grandmaster's touch away.

But even after scrubbing his skin ferociously, he could still feel the grime, his skin tingling as he remembered the Grandmaster's touch all over him.

His fingers itched, wishing he had a scrub, something with friction, _anything,_ to peel away the lingering traces. He lathered himself with another layer of soap, and without an alternative, he scratched at his skin with his fingernails, until all that was left behind were angry red trails, rewriting over the Grandmaster's touch.

He lost count of the number of times he had showered.

He clawed and clawed, starting to draw blood each time, the stinging pain under the heavy flow of scalding water seemed to release the dirt that was inside of him. Each layer of skin peeled away meant more of his body was his own and less belonged to the Grandmaster's. He felt mildly triumphant, no matter how insignificant this power over the Grandmaster was.

He stared at his blood that eddied along the shower floor before disappearing down the drain, and he let himself lift his lips into a smile.

And that was only his body.

He pulled at his hair, vigorously tangling it with soap, meticulously going through strands of hair so he would not miss out on any that the Grandmaster had touched-

Loki thumped his head hard against the glass pane of the shower, and squeezed his eyes shut. It was a fruitless attempt and he knew it. Resignedly, he switched the water off and picked up a towel.

He summoned his own clothes on, and the weight in his chest lightened with the comforting feel of the clothes he had worn for centuries, a welcome change from the Sakaarian party clothes the Grandmaster had always forced upon him.

The leather roughed against his wounds, but he reveled in it. The sting eased some of the weight in his chest, makes it less difficult to forget the Grandmaster's hands all over him.

Returning back to his room, he snapped his fingers, setting his clothes and sheets aflame in a blast of green fire, and they burned to a crisp before vanishing from sight.

Loki felt the knot in his chest loosen slightly, and his next breath came easier.

He tried to recall how Frigga's garden smelled, and with a wave of his hands, started to replicate the same smell of fresh flowers in his room.

And then he stopped.

How could he tarnish Mother's memory with...with this?

He stumbled backwards into the bathroom, mercifully smelling of soap. Sinking onto the tiled floor, he squeezed himself into a tight ball.

This was not any different than it was in the past, yet he was more...affected than usual. The only contrast was that he had truly wanted it then, had asked the Grandmaster for it, lifted his hips above the bed and teased the Grandmaster, how he couldn't wait for him to-

The nausea rose in him again, and he pressed his head hard against his knees. Breathing in and out rapidly, he tried to calm himself down and finally, the nausea receded.

Logically, he knew it was the drugs and drinks which made him act in that way, but he could not get rid of the niggling doubt that it was who he was inside, a whore _,_ cheap and desperate, and he had no right to be upset. He deserved it didn't he? Hel, he had _enjoyed_ it.

Bis and pieces slowly trickled back to him, and all it did was reminded him that the only person he could blame was himself. For the first time the Grandmaster had asked for permission, and he had said _yes._

He clenched his fists tight, shaking. A sudden memory jarred its way in, and Loki felt his stomach drop.

_It's nice to be...to be held like that. Wanted. I can't seem to remember the last time anyone did that._

It was getting harder to breathe, as if his chest was clenching in tight on itself, and he grabbed at his chest, trying to breathe desperately.

It was something he had always known about deep inside, but he had kept it closely guarded, never able to voice it into thoughts, because that kind of pathetic vulnerability and sentimentality was foolish.

He would know, he had told Thor the same himself. Yet, he had blurted it out like it meant nothing.

 _Cheap._ Every part of him cheapened and soured, from his body to his words.

And it felt like that was the worse of it all, felt that that one line had scrapped all his layers clean. Disgust rolled forward in waves, a sure evidence he just a whore, where his words meant more than his body did.

And then how could he blame the Grandmaster when he was the one who had also made use of the Grandmaster for comfort? He was the same, same as anyone on this planet, who was he to hold himself to a higher standing than the rest of them?

He could still feel the ghost of the Grandmaster's touches all over him, the warmth and stability of it, his hands over his body, pounding inside of him, in that soft cooing voice-

He glimpsed himself in the mirror, his member stiff even through the thick leather, and he could feel his nipples erect against it.

Loki lurched forward once more into the sink, but nothing came. His arms shook from the effort of supporting him as he dry heaved.

Somewhere buried inside of Loki he craved for it still. _Oh Norns_ he did.

He fell back onto the cold floor, lying on his side.

He was shaking, the cold air making his skin tingle and rising with goosebumps, or it might just be the realization of how fucked up he was that made it so.

He was certain he was overly dramatizing it. It was not the first time this had happened, and this time he had even gave his consent. _Hel,_ he should be feeling better than he usually did on those days. But he was just too weak, too vulnerable.

Or maybe that train of thought was just him trying to suppress it, trying in some way to cope with what he had done last night.

He does not know what was the right way to feel, if he was even allowed to feel it in any way. A swirling mass of thoughts and emotions he did not know which to choose from.

 _Does it matter?_ The voice in his head said. _You let him fuck you willingly, and this is your punishment._

He curled in tighter on himself, the heavy weight of what he had done bearing down on him.

He wanted Thor here, but he quickly forced that thought away before he opened up the Pandora box of emotions that came with Thor's demise, letting numbness wash over him. He had kept them solidly locked up and buried deep in the recesses of his mind, and this was the worst possible time to open it.

Thor was most likely dead by Hela's hand, and there was no one left that cared about him. How self centered Loki was to care only about himself when Thor was gone and dead, this was clearly the retribution he deserved.

He felt tears pricking his eyes, and he tried desperately to will them away. He was weak enough, he need not disgrace himself further.

He knew he could not escape the Grandmaster, and it was only inevitable it would happen once more if the Grandmaster kept to his words that they would _play with this side of Loki again_ , as if it was inherently part of Loki's character.

And maybe, just maybe, he was right after all.

Someone opened the door to his room, and Loki jolted up sharply. "Lo-lo, where are you sweetheart?"

His heart was in his mouth, and for a moment, he felt like he was back in the void, drifting, weightless, unable to breathe.

And then, he was back in the bathroom, and he gulped down a deep breath frantically. He tried to keep his voice steady. "In...in here Grandmaster." His voice was hoarse, and he cleared his throat. "I'll be out in a second."

He heard his bed creaked as the Grandmaster sat down. "Huh, we got to find you new sheets," he said.

"And speaking about sheets," Loki could hear the smile in his voice, and Loki braced himself for it. "Last night was utterly delightful. Don't know if you can remember much of it, but you were uhh a real champ I got to say."

Loki's eyes fluttered close momentarily, and he battled against the surge of warmth and nausea that rose up at the same time.

He stood up shakily, bracing both hands against the edge of the sink as he stared into the mirror.

He tried to force a smile, but it looked more like a grimace, the edges of it strained. It would have to do.

There was nothing else left to do except to keep picking up the pieces until he breaks completely.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
